simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitsumi noh Kasemioji
Mitsumi noh Kasemioji (Born May 17, 3009- Died April 12, 3106), was a general and Grand Marshal of East Heaven Kingdom for 68 years. She was an alcolyte of both Mithros and Nyx, and was one of the many participating generals during the Third Great War and the commanding general during the Union Civil War. Early Life Born Mitsu Kasemioji in the Temple of Hope Hospital in Kageshima village, Izumi Province, East Heaven Kingdom, the second child and eldest daughter of five children of Yotsuhige noh Kasemioji, the village mayor, and his wife Manaka. As a child, she earned high marks in school and showed interest in theater and dance. During her teenage years, her village suffered during the Izumi-Jiangzhou War when it was briefly occupied by Jaingzhou forces led by General Cai Fu, who enslaved many of the villagers to build the Mai Castle. During the occupation, she witness her elder brother die, and her family suffered due to her father's position. It was said that during this time she began to take an interest in military science. During her coming of age ceremony, she officially changed her name to Mitsumi. Military Career At 16, she enrolled into the Royal Lanseal Academy as a cadet. After four years, she graduated at the rank of 2nd lieutenant and was assign to the 144th Armored Regiment of the 18th Armored Division, which she served with great skill. Eventually, Mitsumi was given command of the 18th Armored Division at the rank of Major General. During this time, the Third Great War broke out between the Calzador Empire and members of the UKO. Under the command of Duke Viper na El Nido, her division was able to smash various Calzadorian divisions. When the war ended, she was chosen to replace the aging Wyldon of Clavell as Grand Marshal. During her leadership, the military grew in size and strength, becoming one of the most respected and feared force on White Giant. Death On April 12, 3106, she reportedly went to sleep. The next morning, when an aide went to wake her, she was non-resposive. Minutes later, paramedics arrived and pronounced her dead. It is rumored that when the aide found her, she was smiling, but that has yet to be proven. Legacy Because of her actions as a uniformed officer of East Heaven, Mitsumi is considered the example in which all military personnel should act and behave. In light of her services, after her death her family was formally adopted into Clan na Colliete, effectively making it a cadet branch. She was posthumously titled Countess of Kageshima and "General Who Guards the Lands". Military Tactics A skillful commander, Mitsumi was an expert in armored warfare, which became apparent during the Third Great War. THough skilled as she was, her true strength lies in her ability to use the terrain to her advantage, making her a master at ambushes. Awards, Honors, and Titles East Heaven Kingdom Medal of Valor x2 Third Great War Service Medal Union Civil War Service Medal Ellenjoy grace Service Medal Rifle Expert Pistol Expert Honorary Knight-Commander of the Dragon Order Maltese Cross of Honor General Who Guards the Lands Federal Republic of Aquitania Federal Imperial Aquitania Awarded the General with its highest Honours and the Highest Honours from the Five Kingdoms of the Empire; Preussen, Wulffbain, Vladien, Ludonnien, Arlathien. Wulffbanii Royal Iron Cross Prussian Royal Iron Cross Vladian Royal Iron Cross Ludonnian Royal Iron Cross Arlathian Royal Iron Cross Honorable Dame of the Order of the Black Imperial Guards Honorable Knight of the Grand Order of the March Red Imperial Medal of the Prussian Iron Cross The Duchy of Friesland in the Kingdom of Vladien to her Family Allied Nations To be added by members of the Union Federation